In the operation of the invention, ambient RF and generated RF signals provide a source of potential energy that can be gathered, stored and supplied to a multitude of devices requiring electrical energy or that can restore energy lost by a discharged source.
Traditional RF receiving devices utilize an antenna to capture a narrow band of frequencies within the RF spectrum, whereby the collection of RF frequencies is then filtered, or tuned, to a specific frequency(s) for the purposes of maximizing the signal being transmitted within the chosen frequency(s). The potential energy contained in the signal is then used for its intended purpose, such as audio, video or data processing. These RF receiving devices have focused on maximizing selectivity of the frequency in order to isolate and to be coherent without interference from other sources.